Stereotypes:Highschool
by inuyashee
Summary: We all know how we picture the stereo typical highschool just add vampires and a little something extra and you have chaos. Love triangles,and jealousy any thing that can happen in a highschool with vampires will most likely happen.ShikixYori KainxOc
1. Roles!

Characters

**Football Players**

Kaname: Captain; Quarter back

Ichijo: Vice-Captain; Linebacker

Kain: Left guard

Aido: Right guard

Shiki: Running back

**Cheerleaders**

Ruka: Captain

Rima: Co captain

Seiren: Manager (not sure if they actually have one)

**Dancers**

Yuki: Lead dancer

Maria: Lead dancer

**Football extra**

Zero: Water boy

Ichiru: Towel boy

Cross: Coach; Chairman

Yagari: Assistant coach

Rido: Team trainer

Ichio: Team manager

Juri: Team doctor

**Band**

Yori: Flute; Trumpet

Shizuka: Director

Sara: Drum major; Alto saxophone

**Inu**: Yay!!!! I finally started posting this story at the threat of LadiiReckless. Now here with me is Kain.

**Kain**: Why am I here?

**Inu: **Because I command it that and I forgot to do the disclaimer at the top so you do it.

**Kain**: Make me

**Inu**: *cocks shotgun* This is not LadiiReckless's skittle gun in case you're wondering.

**Kain**: Inuyashee does not own Vampire Knight and if she did werewolves would ne part of the story and yori would be one of them.

**Inu**: She would also be a bad ass rocker. Now review!! If you don't Kain gets neutered.

**Kain**: FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY REVIEW!!!


	2. Lunchroom Drama

**Inu**: WOOH!! I finally got around to posting my next chapter aren't you happy Kain and Shiki.

**Kain and Shiki**: Thrilled

**Inu**: I have chocolate pocky.

**Shiki**: Wohoo!! New chapter I am so excited!

**Inu**: Good boy here is some pocky.

**Kain**: Traitor.

**Inu**: Since you don't share Shiki's enthusiasm I will have to punish you.

**LadiiReckless**: *shoots Kain with skittle gun* Take that!!

**Inu**: Thanks now please do the disclaimer. *video tapes Kain rolling on floor crying* Were those sour skittles?

**LadiiReckless**: Yep. Inu does not own vampire knight.

********************************************************

Stereotype: The way we see high school which is how we see it in movies everyone is in their own group. There are the jocks, cheerleaders, nerds, band kids, skater kids, lazy people, and the crazy funny weird kids.

[Lunchroom]

"Man those kids from RMEC have no chance against us!"

"Hanabusa is right those losers couldn't beat us if they had Peyton Manning playing for them." Said Kain

"Seriously I could get past them if I walked" was heard from a very drowsy Shiki as he munched on a chocolate pocky.

"Hey! That's my pocky you're eating you thief!" shouted a very angry Aido.

"No he isn't I bought those for him." Said Rima the co-captain of the cheerleading squad and Shiki's best friend.

"Liar!!!"

"She is telling the truth stupid I was there when she bought it so I suggest you get your facts straight."(Sorry I just had to put that last part) yelled an annoyed Ruka the captain of the cheerleading

"Calm down Ruka." She immediately relaxed at the request of the captain of the football team's voice.

"Hai Kaname-sama." Replied a heavily blushing Ruka. No one noticed the blush.

Her reaction to Kaname however did not go unnoticed by Kain. Who has had a crush on her since they were kids but was starting to believe that he should just move on.

"AWWW!!! Ruka has a crush." Teased Ichijo the vice-captain of the football team Kaname's best friend and the happiest hyperactive person (vampire) you will ever meet.

"Shut it Ichijo before I set all your manga on fire!" screamed back Ruka

"Will you guys shut up you're not the only ones in the lunch room!"

They all turned to see a very pissed off Zero and Ichiru a nervous Yuki and Maria an amused Sara and an uncaring Yori.

"Shut up water boy!" screamed an equally pissed Ruka

"Can you both please calm down?!" said Yuki as she tried to stop a fight from starting.

"Yeah no need for violence." Said Maria agreeing with Yuki

"Actually I would enjoy seeing a fight."

"Sara how could you say something like that?!" screamed a shocked Yuki

"Because it would be funny." shrugged Sara with barely contained amusement

"Stay out of this band nerd. OW!!" Aido was interrupted when Yori walked up to hi, and grabbed his ear while glaring at him.

"First do not insult the band." She turned to look at Ruka and Zero. "You two stop arguing like a couple of children you're embarrassing your selves Ruka you more so than Zero."

"Why you little…"

"Calm down Ruka."

"Don't tell me to calm down Kain."

"I hate to interrupt but can you ..EAR!!!! He emphasized the last words because at that point Yori redirected her attention to him and started to yank on his ear.

"Make me."

"Fine."

He grabbed her arm and was about to detach her hand from his ear when she grabbed his arm and flipped him over her shoulder and onto his back.

**Inu**: YAY!! That took me forever to type because I lose focus easily. Now review before I call CyndarDragon to roast Aido.  
**  
Aido**: Please review and save my beautiful face from getting burned!!


	3. It's Always the Quiet Ones

**Inu: I got me a Cadillac **

**LadiiReckless: Cadillac Cadillac**

**Inu: I got me a Cadillac car look at me mister I'm a star.**

**Kaname: What are you doing?**

**Inu: Singing Cadillac car from dreamgirls**

**Kaname: Why?**

**Ladii: Stupid question now I will have to punish you. *pulls out skittle gun***

**Kaname: That was a very good question *runs away***

**Ladii: DIE YOU OOC!!!**

**Inu: Since their busy Yori do the disclaimer!**

**Yori: *while head banging to a very loud rock song* Inu does not own vampire knight if she did I would have already broken every bone in Kaname's body just for the hell of it that and I would have a police record that fills three warehouses.**

"What the hell!"

Everyone was shocked by what Yori just did. Ruka, Kain, Ichijo, Shiki, and Rima were trying to hold back laughter. Kaname was chuckling (praise the lord he can laugh-sort of). Zero and Ichiru were rolling on the floor laughing. Yuki and Maria looked horror struck and Sara was laughing behind her hand.

"What was that for!" shouted Aido still on the floor

"You yanked on my arm so I acted accordingly."

"You what?" asked an obviously confused

"I did what I needed to do. Jeez you are blond."

"Oh… HEY!!"

"Took you long enough." Said Yori while rolling her eyes

…….

"Aido-sempai it's impolite to stare."

"I wasn't blushing!" shouted a heavily blushing Aido

"Aww Aido has a crush on a band nerd." Taunted Ruka while the rest laughed at Aido

"Shut the fuck up!!"

Everyone immediately quieted down shocked that the normally calm and collected Yori could lose her cool and swear.

She turned to Ruka with a glare that could make Satan crap his pants.

"Listen you stupid bimbo whore I swear that if you use the term 'band nerd' one more time I will kick your little bimbo ass so hard so hard you wont be able to cheer without crying out in pain! Get it!"

………………..

"GET IT!!!!" her shout caused everyone in the room to either cringe or run.

"G-Got it." Stuttered a very scared Ruka

"Good" turning to Yuki "I'm going to the band room to practice I will see you later."

"Ok" replied a very nervous Yuki she did not want to set Yori off again

Everyone released a breath they didn't know they were holding when Yori was out of the cafeteria

Kain finally broke the silence "Um no offense but your friend is psychotic."

Yuki sighed "I know."

Tapping his chin he added "She is also kinda cute."

"I agree" said Shiki

Everyone looked at them as if they and just dressed in leprechauns and ran around screaming they're after me lucky charms. However Ruka and Aido looked kinda *cough extremely cough* jealous.

Aido's look was extremely expected since he told Kain he had a crush on Yori but Ruka's look was surprising.

Rima decided to comment on this. "Ruka why do you look so jealous I thought you liked Kaname? Yet you look jealous of what Kain (obviously she didn't care about who Shiki likes) said."

"I am not jealous!" the truth was she stopped liking Kaname a while ago but thought that Kain would think she is just using him if she told him her feelings.

"Sure you're not."

**Yori: *Still head banging* Inu is to lazy to type something retarted so REVIEW!! Or I will jump out of this story and kick your ass!!**


	4. Hit lists and dates

**Inu: I am so sorry I took so long to update but I was being lazy.**

**Mishouri: Gee that's something different.**

**Inu: SHUT UP!! Plus you not even supposed to be here yet I haven't figured out how to work you into the story yet.**

**Mishouri: I got bored waiting for you to post that bleach story you put me in.**

**Inu: I'm working on it! Now cyndardragon do the disclaimer.**

**Cyndardragon: Inu does not own VK. Is it really necessary to put this in all the chapters?**

**Inu: Yep! XD Btw if you like stories about dragons then you should read Cyndardragons stories. Now on with the story.**

"Hey what's this?" asked Shiki while picking up a notebook.

"It belongs to that crazy girl." said Rima reading the name on the front.

"Hey give that back it belongs to Yori!" said Yuki while she and Maria tried to grab it only to have Shiki throw it to Kain who held it out of their reach.

"Read it Akatsuki." said Ruka

"It's a hit list."

"WHAT!!!!?" screamed Aido

"It's..list" replied Kain emphasizing each word

"Read who is on it." said a curious Rima

_Sayori Wakaba's Hit List_

Kaname Kuran(I hate his I'm better than you personality)

Ruka Souen(She is a Bitch)

Hanabusa Aido(He is an egotistical ass)

Rido Kuran(Is a fucking pedophile)

Kaien Cross(You already know why)

If anyone finds this which someone might cause I don't always notice when I drop something. Kain isn't on this because he is to hot to kill. Shiki is too adorable to kill. Ichijo has always been a nice guy and Seiren helps me in P.E.

"How come I'm on it and you and Shiki aren't" screamed a very pissed and jealous Aido

"Weren't you listening I'm to hot to kill and Shiki is to adorable." smirked Kain "I might actually consider asking her out."

"What you're actually going to date that band nerd." screamed Ruka

"What the hell did I tell you about saying band nerd!!" they whipped around to see a very pissed Yori.

"U-Um."

"I'm about to remove one person from my hit list cause you're going to die!"

"Yori want to go on a date with me." Kain interrupted stopping the imminent massacre.

"Sure when do you wanna go out?" asked Yori completely forgetting about her murderous thoughts which further pissed off Aido and Ruka.

"How about this weekend I'll pick you up at 7? dress in comfortable clothes."

"That sounds great see you then." and with that she skipped off to class because lunch ended after she first left and she didn't want to be late for class.

"See you guys in class." and with that (whoa I put that twice oh well.) Kain also departed (big word) for class.

**Inu: Finally it's done.**

**Johnny: About time you finished.**

**Inu: Why are all my oc's showing up.**

**Ladii: Cause I let them loose I thought it would be fun.**

**Inu: well you thought wrong.**

**Ladii: I realize that now seeing as they are all** **trying to kill except the blond one who is trying to molest me.**

**Inu: That's Kelly she is bi and a pervert so I wish you the best of luck.**

**Cyndar: Review please. OMG!! Stop touching my ass Mizuki!!!**

**Mizuki: You know you like it. *smirks***


	5. Authors Note!

**Just in case anyone was wondering why yori, yuki, zero, and Ichiru are in the night class they aren't in the beginning I guess it would be an unwritten prologue some night class kids were chosen to be in the day class for a day. When I get pass that day that's when I will start introducing my oc's. BTW when that happens there will be a lot of different manga mixed in and if you came name the anime you can either ask one of the oc's a question or have them play a prank of your choice on the person of your choice. Also the rating might go up to M it depends on if my inner pervert comes out while I'm writing the story. I might even leave that decision up to you and just add sexual innuendos but no lemons.**


	6. Shame on you Aido! Yori isn't single?

**Inu: YAY!! I'm back from hibernation.**

**Ladiireckless: Bout damn time!**

**Inu: Shut it. Besides when is the last time you updated your stories.**

**Ladii: Touché**

**Inu: Anyway I own noting except my oc's whom you sort of met but still don't know what they look like all in good time my children.**

Kain was finishing his work when he felt something hit his head. He picked up the paper and looked to see who threw it and saw Aido mouthing 'read it'.

_How could you do this to me you know I like her!! :( _

_Sorry I have her for all my classes and were partners in science. :/_

_What I only have two classes with her that is so UNFAIR!!_

_Sorry we started talking and I really like her besides you should be happy for me I am finally moving from Ruka._

_I am happy for you but did you have to move on to Yori._

_Yes. Hey if I'm lucky I might even be able to get a kiss after the date._

"Don't even think about it!"

Everyone turned their head to see a very embarrassed Aido except Yori who turned towards Kain. The look in her eyes told him that she wanted to what's wrong with his cousin.

He shrugged and mouthed 'I'll tell you later'. She nodded and turned back to finish her work.

Once Aido was back in his seat after getting chewed out by the teacher and receiving a detention Kain sent him a text.

_Way to make yourself look stupid in front of Yori._

_Seriously! Do you think I have a chance now?_

_No_

_Why not?_

_Because she obviously likes me more than you and you lost your chance the day you met her when we were on vacation._

…_.I know but I can hope._

(Flashback)

"Ha-ha! Stupid girl"

"Leave me alone please."

At a small park that Aido and Kain visited whenever they were on vacation a small girl with brown hair is getting bullied by three boys one with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Ha-ha stupid commoner" taunted non other than Aido Hanabusa.

At the sound of his cousin's voice a boy with red-blond hair ran over to see what was going on.

"Hanabusa cut it out!" shouted Kain mortified at what his cousin was doing.

"Lighten up Akatsuki it's just some poor brat from the ghetto." The three boys then continued to bully the girl who Kain could see was bleeding from a cut on her head and the other two boys were beginning to show signs of bloodlust.

"Help me please" whimpered the small girl while covering her head from her attackers hits.

"I said cut it out!" he pushed Aido out the way and punched the other boy who ran away crying.

"Aww Akatsuki your no fun."

"You call bullying an innocent girl just because she is poor fun?"

"Yes. Yes I do."

"Just go back to the hotel I'm telling your mom about this." Pouting Aido did as he was told and left to go back to their hotel. Turning to the girl who had yet to stop crying he walked over to her,

"Are you ok?" he asked in a gentle tone.

After she stopped crying she replied "Y. Yes. Thank you for helping me."

"You're welcome." Just noticing the bad cut on her leg he said "Let me take you home."

Blushing she said "That's okay I can get there on my own."

"It's no problem especially since my cousin was part of the reason you have those cuts."

Not giving her time to reply he hoisted her onto his back.

"Now which way do you live?"

"U. Um. Th. That way." She stuttered and pointed towards their left.

"Okay. By the way my name is Kain Akatsuki. What's yours?"

"Sayori. Wakaba Sayori. But since you saved me you can call me Yori."

"Okay then you can call me Akatsuki."

"There I live in those apartments number 211."

He looked to where she was pointing and almost considered asking her if she was joking but by the look of embarrassment at him seeing where she lives he figured she wasn't.

"Awesome"

He finally found her apartment and knocked on the door.

"Hello. Oh my god!! Yori what happened to you?! Yori's mother opened the door and seeing her daughter bleeding from her head and leg and being carried by a boy she doesn't recognize as one of Yori's friends or a neighbor immediately began to panic.

"Um." Yori tried to figure how to tell her mother what happened.

Kain saw that she was struggling with figuring out what to tell her mother so he handed Yori to her mother and bowed.

"I'm sorry my cousin and two boys bullying her when I noticed I immediately made them stop and carried her here."

"Thank you for helping my daughter and I hope you plan on telling your cousin's parents about this."

"Yes mam I will and you're welcome."Turning around he looked over his shoulder and waved "Bye Yori."

She waved back from her position in her mothers arms "Bye Akatsuki."

'Now to deal with Hanabusa.' With that last thought he walked to the hotel his and Aido's family was staying at.

(End Flashback)

_Why did you do that anyway Hanabusa?_

_I don't know it was funny at the time_

_You think bullying an innocent girl because of her social status is funny no wonder she hates you_

_How do you know she hats me?_

_She told me that day I helped we've kept in contact since then_

_What!! You mean you talk to her a lot?_

_Yep. Phone, Email, I.M, Text, Myspace, Facebook, and Twitter_

_You talk on Myspace, Facebook, and Twitter!_

_I'm on her friend list for all three_

_NO FAIR!! *sniffle sniffle*_

_Yea_

_I just checked her Myspace, Facebook, and Twitter page why do they say she is dating?_

_Cause were dating that's why my fanclub hates her_

_Why wasn't I told?!_

_I did tell you but you and Ruka were arguing so she more than likely doesn't know either_

_.YOU!! :(_

_Geez I was kidding_

_So you're not dating her?_

_No but I know who is and I cleared this with him_

_Why would you have to clear this with him?_

_He would have murdered me. They met at a photo shoot and as they say in those chick flicks Yori makes me watch on our movie night the rest is history *tear tear* _

_Does anyone know?_

_Just me, Sara, and Seiren_

_I already know how you found out but what about the other two?_

_Sara walked in on them making out in the band room and Yori and Seiren have become good friends_

_What they're already kissing?_

_They've been dating for a year_

"Aido and Kain put those phones away right now!

"Sorry" They replied simultaneously.

**Inu: Finally this took forever to type *sees Ladiireckless run by screaming* Weird**

**Ladii: *hides behind Inu* Call off your oc's I have been nearly raped molested more times than I would like to admit and now I'm being chased by some so giant wolf. AAHH Here it comes!**

**Inu: Yoruichi sit *she obeys and sits. **

**Ladii: You can control the demon animal.**

**Inu: She is not a demon just look at that face does that look evil to you**

**Ladii: *mumbles* Yea it does and so do you**

**Inu: What was that *glares while Yoruichi growls***

**Ladii: I said that the readers should take the poll on you homepage so you can update sooner.**

**Inu: I thought so. Read and Review!!**


	7. Band Class!

**Inu: This time all I am going to say is R.I.P Michael Jackson you were and always will be the king of pop.**

**Ladii: You will be missed.**

(During P.E)

"Alright class listen up I have to leave early so I will be putting you into groups and splitting you up into different classes." Boomed the voice of Touga Yagari the P.E teacher and assistant coach of the football team.

"Okay when I call your name step forward. Hanabusa Aido, Akatsuki Kain, Kaname Kuran, Ruka Souen, Rima Touya, Senri Shiki, Seiren, Takuma Ichijo, and Sayori Wakaba." Said people grabbed their things and moved to stand in front of Touga.

"Alright you guys will be staying with Shizuka-san in the band room. Wakaba since you're the only responsible one and you're in the band lead them there."

"Hai Yagari-Sensei."

*Hallway*

"Geez why did I have to get stuck with you guys." Grumbled Yori

"You know you love us." Said Kain with a smirk while putting his arm around her shoulder. Both this action and what he said made Ruka glare daggers at Yori and Aido to glare at Kain.

"Whatever." She put her arm around his waist and if you didn't know them you would think they were dating.

Despite knowing otherwise both Aido and Ruka had to be held back to keep them from attacking Kain and Yori. Aido was held back by Ichijo and Shiki while Rima and Seiren had to hold back Ruka which turned out to be a challenge since she is stronger than she looks.

They finally arrived at the classroom when they managed to calm down Aido and Ruka. It took 10 minutes and Yori threatening them both that they were able to finally continue onwards toward the band room. _Yori's threat to Aido: Calm down Aido because right know now I am in a ball chopping distance from you so unless you want to end up permanently female I suggest you calm down. Yori's threat to Ruka: Listen Souen if you don't calm down I will knock you unconscious and when you wake up you'll have Aido's balls and penis where your vagina should be and some lucky girl getting plastic surgery will get your breast!_

"Shizuka-sensei." Called Yori. Shizuka turned from the person she was helping *cough* yelling at *cough* to see who called her.

"Ah Yori what are you doing here with the night class kids?"

"You know that some of the night class kids were chosen to be in the day class for 2 weeks?" Shizuka nodded "Well we have Yagari-sensei now and he had to leave early so he split us into different classes and sent us here."

"Alright and help those kids over there." She pointed behind her. "The rest of you I will assign an instrument."

"What I don't want to learn besides we're not even in this class!" whined Aido

The glare she gave him caused even Kaname to take a step back from Aido and the angry teacher.

"You WILL be given an instrument and you WILL learn to play it and you WILL practice it. Is that understood?

"……….."

"I said IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!!?"

"Y. Mam." Stammered a very scared Aido.

"Good. Now can any of you play an instrument not including strings and the piano?"

Kain raised his hand "I can play the baritone, tenor, alto, and soprano saxophone.

Shiki also raised his hand "I can play the quads, tenor, bass, and snare drums along with the drum set."

"That's great Kain I want you to play the alto and Shiki on the snare." She handed them a set of keys. "Here are the keys to the instrument room and the drum room go get your instruments Kain come see me after you set I have an extra mouth piece you can use in my office."

They nodded to say they understood and went to retrieve their respective instruments.

"Alright I'm going to tell you your instrument you will go get one from the instrument room the cases are labeled so it should be easy to find it then you will find someone who plays the same instrument and ask POLITELY for their help. Is that understood?"

"Yes mam." They all replied.

"Good now Kaname you will play the baritone saxophone. Rima you will play the flute. Ruka you will play the clarinet. Aido and Ichijo you two will play the trumpet. Seiren you will play the trombone seeing as you already know how to play it. Learn to speak up dammit or I'll beat you with the slide."

After they were told their instruments they went to the instrument room to get them. After they finally figured out how to put their instruments together with the help of Seiren, Kain, and Shiki Kaname walked up to Shizuka. "Shizuka-sensei do we really have to ask to ask the day class for help? They might attack."

She sighed while rubbing her temples to try to relieve her headache that usually results from being around Kaname's little group. "Fine I'll choose some people who aren't you fans. Don't start Aido!!" she shouted when she saw he was about to protest. "Not everyone has to love geez. Yori, Dylan, Luna, Kim, Luke get over here."

The people she called put their instruments on their seats and walked over. The first to reach them was a girl with grayish-blue hair and sea green eyes that reminded them of the ocean she had a kind smile and kind of reminded them of Ichijo. The second was another girl with orange hair and eyes the same color as Aido's she looked annoyed that her practice was interrupted. Then the two boys the were obviously twins they had the same strawberry blond hair and the same muscular build the only difference is their eye color one has greenish brown eyes and the other has grayish eyes. All four wore the night class uniform. Yori was the last to arrive since her section was the farthest from where the others were standing.

"Alright I need you guys to help them out with their instruments." She pointed to the female Ichijo. "Luna you'll help Rima with her flute." She nodded and led Rima to her seat. She turned to the boy with greenish brown eyes. "Dylan you'll help Kaname on the baritone." The she turned to his twin. "Luke you'll practice with Seiren since she already knows how to play the trombone." She looked at the orange haired girl. "Kim you will help Ruka on the clarinet and please at least try to get along you two." They huffed at each other but didn't complain and walked to Kim's seat. "Yori since you're my best trumpet player and the only one in that section that doesn't either worship or want to kill the night class so you will work with both Aido and Ichijo."

She nodded to show she understood and led the two boys to her seat.

"Alright you two we'll start with buzzing the mouth piece the way you blow into the mouth piece is you say the letter M but leave your mouth in the position as if you were saying mm then blow into the mouth piece if you do it right it should make a sort of buzzing sound." She did it to show them then told them to try it for themselves. Ichijo managed to do but all Aido was able to accomplish was blowing air into it.

"Good job Ichijo-sempai." She smiled at him. "Now try with the trumpet." She turned to Aido. "Aido-sempai." He looked at her expectantly. "You suck." His face fell. "I told you what to do even showed you even then you're putting the whole mouth piece in your mouth. If you want to put something in your mouth either switch to the clarinet, oboe, or the saxophone, or go gay which you are already pretty close to being anyway.

"What how dare you disrespect your sempai now apologize!" screamed Aido his asshole side showing very clearly.

His outburst only caused Yori to roll her eyes mumble 'whatever' and then turn back to Ichijo to show him how to play different notes.

**Inu: Took forever to type but it was worth it. To the people that actually read this after the arrival of my oc though I will change it with this chapter the story will be rated M with a slight chance for a lemon it depends how I feel or if you convince me otherwise.**


	8. Meet my OC! New Summary

_**READ THIS!!!!!!!**_

**Inu: Sorry to tell you this but I will be slightly changing the summary. It will still have stereotypes only they will be in side stories. Also the story will have a lot of crossovers if you can name all of them in a chapter yes including ones that repeats in chapters. you get to pick the stereotype and the characters involved. Or you can design a way for my oc's to torture each other or the VK characters.**

_**Now on with the story!!!!!**_

(After Class)

Class was about to end everyone was putting away their instruments and sitting in their seats waiting for class to end. Aido had finally figured out how to blow in the instrument and had learned 2 scales and 1 song while Ichijo learned 5 scales and 2 songs.

"Hey don't we have an assembly after this class is over?" Asked Ruka.

"Yeah we're supposed to be meeting the new P.E teacher that is starting after break." answered Ichijo.

"Why do we need a P.E teacher in the first place?" asked Aido

"Because you guys don't do anything except go to class, and sleep everything else is done by your maids or not at all." said Yori from her position on Kain's back.

"Who asked you?" screamed Aido.

"No one but you didn't ask a specific person the question so I out of the kindness of my heart answered your question."

"Whatever."

A few moments passed before they realized that Yori was indeed on Kain's back. Ichijo decided to be the one to ask the question they were all thinking.

"Yori"

"Hmm"

"Why are you on Kain's back?"

"Because big brother Akatsuki is going to make me walk with guys to the auditorium and I don't feel like keeping up with giant steps."

"Oh" was all he said because he had to help Shiki and Rima calm down Ruka and Aido.

"Yori."

"Yes Shiki."

"Did you just call Kain big brother?"

Hearing this both Aido and Ruka calmed down to listen and unknown to them (except Yori cause in my story she is a badass and knows these things) the entire class was listening.

"Jes. Jes I did."

"Oh. Ok." he then started to munch on his pocky.

Everything was silent until out of nowhere Yori jumped off of Kain's back and faced the rest of the class with a glare that could make the devil pee himself(or in this story herself(not really though)).

"Hey you nosey bastards! If you got something to say then say it otherwise mind your own damn business!!"

Instantly everyone turned away to avoid the wrath of Sayori Wakaba.

"Yori why did you sound Hispanic just now?"

"That's Wakaba-san to you Aido-senpai and yes I did it's because I am ¾ Cuban and ¼ Japanese. That Hispanic accent only comes out when I get really angry."

"Oh"

*Ring*

"To the auditorium. Mush big brother mush."

"I'm going, I'm going now stop kicking my sides."

*Auditorium*…..MOO!!!!

"Alright students settle down!" shouted the chairman over the noise in the room. Which looked like an arena you would go to see a music concert in with the night class upstairs and the day class downstairs.

"Today you will meet your new P.E teacher. Not in person though since vacation is in two days with the dance tomorrow and then you leave the day after that. She also needs to wrap things up at home. Now let's begin."

The lights went off and Zero turned on the projector in the back. After a few moments a face appeared on the screen. The face they saw was of a girl everyone especially Kain thought was even more beautiful than Ruka's even with the bored expression on her face. She had dark black hair that from what they could see was very long and flowed straight down as it were ironed. Her bangs hang over her eyes completely covering her left eye but the hair over her right was moved so the could see her dark yellow eyes. She had 2 piercings in each ear the one in her ear lobes were gauges while the other one in her upper ear was shaped like a skull.

*Moon Dorms (after meeting)*

They had just returned to the dorms some shocked at what they had seen and heard their new teacher doing. Other pissed that she had convinced the chairman to get rid of all sports including cheerleading. Also that she plans to run P.E like boot camp with petty officers, and officers. Kain however was just thinking of her beauty and how upset he felt when he saw that she has a boyfriend.

"Hey where is Shiki?" asked Ichijo not seeing his lazy friend since they left the auditorium.

"I'm sure he is fine he was probably stopped by the chairman just go to sleep." though Ichijo was still worried he listened to his dorm president.

*Sun Dorm Room* (guess which one and you get a cookie and the right to send someone a virtual pimp slap twice.)

While everyone was getting ready to sleep two lovers were locked in a moment of passion trying to keep quiet as best they could to avoid having their secret love. For these two lovers are from completely different worlds on is an orphan the other has their mother. One grew up rich the other poor. One his clothed all in white and the other black.

Both moved against the other in a slow pace drawing to draw out there love making for as long as possible before they had to separate and continue to pretend that they are merely acquaintances and have no feelings toward the other and watch as people try to win their lovers affection one more than the other.

As the finally drew their love to a close the shared a passionate kiss before separating and bidding the other a good night.

**Inu: Dear god this took forever to type now **_**ON WITH MY OVERDUE TORTURE!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!**_** Let's start with LadiiReckless.**

**Ladii: NOOOOOOO!!!! *Gets dragged away buy the giant wolf she called evil towards a room labeled the molesting room***

**Inu: What happens in there is too graphic to put but use your imagination and send your thoughts to Ladii. Next ****JKL-JaylaKahoonaLagoona.**

**JKL: HAVE MERCY!!! *Missouri (pronounced me-shoo-rii was described this chap) pulls out shotgun***

**Missouri: You've got 5 seconds to run *watches as JKL starts running* times up. *pulls out whip wraps it around JKL's ankles and drags her toward a room that has a sign that say **_**Warning!! The contents of this room will scar you for life!!!!! XO**_


	9. Oc PowersGuessing Game

Yeah so I don't have to put it in other chapters here is a list of all my oc's and their abilities but not what they are none are human I want you to figure out who is what. Person who gets the most right gets to be in a chap and can do what they want to who they want. Also I need to know if you want a chap of what happens at the dance or not so I'm posting a poll on my profile.

OC's and their abilities

Yori: Time, Blood Scythe, Shadows, Space  
Missouri: Lighting, All other elements, Eco (if you don't know what that is Google it)  
Luna: Water  
Dylan (need new name): Woods  
Luke (same as Dylan): Clouds  
Kim: Ice  
Mya: Fire  
Micheal: Crystal

Ron: Fire  
John: Light

Alex: Dark

Sarutobi: Ice

Marshall: Water

Chris: Wind  
Yashamaru (not from naruto but looks similar): Smoke

Sam: Fire, Wind, Earth, Water

Shippo: Fire, Wind

Yoh (not from shaman king but looks the same): Stone

Kelly: Wood

Mizuki: Metal

Michelle: Sound/Thunder

Keiko: Machine (you'll see)

Fai: Magic

Haley: ?

Syaoran (not from tsubasa but looks the same except eyes are red): Fire

The names are separated to show the number of species that will be in the story. Please review and tell me what you want in the story cause I'm stumped.


	10. Tell me what you want

Sorry I haven't updated lately but I need you to tell me if you want me to post a chap for the dance or not vote on the poll on my profile or leave a review of what you want. Also tell me what you want in future chapters cause I'm stumped.


	11. Yori's new look and personality

**Inu: No people I was no kidnapped or abducted by aliens I'm just really lazy sorry for the wait. To add to the list of oc's here are the types of monsters.**

**Wolves, Lions, Monkeys, Snakes, Sharks, Tigers, Dragons, Foxes, and Bulls. Everything is plural so you can't guess judging by how I spelled the word. Now prepare to see how I changed Yori's look and personality.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire night just Yori's new look and the oc's and the plot.**

***After Vacation***

The students after enjoying their two week vacation now had o start school once again. None were happy about it.

"Awww. I was really enjoying my time at home." whined a day class girl.

"Cheer up at least here we get to see the night class." comforted her friend.

"Yeah! You're right now I get to see Idol-senpai and Wild–senpai. Thanks."

"Alright class I hope you enjoyed your vacation, now sit down and shut up." said the teacher as she walked in setting her things down on the desk.

'I wonder where Yori is.' thought Yuuki worrying about her friend.

10 minutes into the class the students could hear the pounding of footsteps as someone ran down the hall. Suddenly the door slid open to reveal a girl with shoulder length light-brown hair and panting heavily.

"Sorry I'm *pant* late sensei, I was *pant* dropped off late." panted the mystery girl.

"That's fine just fine just don't let it happen again." to herself. "The chairman didn't mention a new student at the meeting."

"Um. Sensei that's because I'm not new."

"Really then what's your name because I don't recognize you?"

"Sayori Wakaba."

"What? Oh yes I recognize you now. Alright go take your seat."

She walked to her seat ignoring the shocked looks she received from the students. The reason for these looks was her new look besides her long hair. When she was trying to catch her breath they noticed a tongue ring and when she turned to walk to her seat hey saw the lip piercing she had in the top right of her mouth before the corner. What surprised them even more was the gauge in each of her ears they were kind of big and were black and red and shaped like spikes.

***After Class***

As much as the girls wanted to interrogate Yori on her new look they wanted to see the night class even more so they quickly left the room with a backwards glance at her.

"Wow Yori that's a unique look you have there"

"Thanks Yuuki just thought I try out something new."

"Ok. Hey want to come with me to hold back the girls I'm sure Kain-senpai would be happy to see you and I want to see if Aido-senpai or anyone else recognizes you?"

"Sure."

They made their way to the night class gates and Yuuki quickly got to work along with Zero and Ichiru after they gaped at Yori and her piercings.

After about 5 minutes of listening to the girls screaming Yori's patience finally wore out.

"OYE!!! Shut the fuck up!! I am not in the mood to hear you dumb bitches screaming like fucking banshees! I am jet lagged and my head hurts like a bitch and you're not helping so just shut the hell up!!!!!!!" screamed Yori.

If her new look shocked them her new personality (new to those who weren't in the cafeteria before break) rendered them speechless much to the shock and delight of the prefect and night class who had walked out at the beginning of her rant.

"Well not even Zero's glare could make them that quiet I have to say I am impressed. I am Hanabusa Aido who are you?" asked Aido flirtatiously.

"I would also like to know your name if that is alright Miss." said Kaname in his I am oh so polite voice.

Still pissed because of her headache and the girls she answered angrily glaring up at Kaname. " My name is fuck you. F.U.C.K capital Y.O.U fuck you that's my name. (guess where I got that line from.)

"What how dare you talk to Kaname-sama like that who do you think you are?!!" Screamed Ruka and Aido

Grabbing both by their collars and pulling them close she said "I'm the god damn grim reaper and I'm here for you soul." in a low ominous voice then laughed as they both turned an unhealthy shade of white.

"HAHAHA!! You guys are idiots to actually believe me. Anyway it's me Yori the band nerd."

"Yori no way I like your new look."

Completely ignoring Aido she ran past him and jumped on Kain shouting "BIG BROTHER TSUKI!!!"

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**Inu: Yes. Yes. I know it should be longer what with the long wait and all but trust me when I add my oc's next chap and they raise hell in cross academy. I am also starting back up my review to save Akatsuki's testicles campaign and am also adding Zero, Ichiru, and Ichijo.**

**all 4: FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY SAVE OUR BALLS!!! (not to confused with the energy drink.)**


End file.
